


Simon Lewis Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Simon Lewis imagines from my Tumblr





	1. It’s Always Been You

Being in Clary's shadow was a regular occurrence for you. Your mom preferred Clary over you. So did Simon. Even the Shadowhunters you had met recently preferred Clary. You didn't really care much about the Shadowhunters but what hurt you the most was that Simon did. The problem was that you had a huge crush on him however he was totally smitten for your sister Clary.

 

You were dragged along on a mission, one you didn't want to go on. If it was up to you, you would have rather stayed in the institute where it was safe. The whole time you had to watch Jace and Clary flirt together, Alec rolling his eyes at them, and Izzy smirking at her brother so you were at the back of the group not paying attention to them. You didn't notice that you took the wrong turn and was by yourself until it was too late. A hand was cupped over your mouth whilst the other over your midsection dragging you. You tried to get out of their grip, you tried to scream for help but you weren't strong enough. Your seraph blade dropped to the floor making a sound which brought the attention of the others. They ran to the room you were in, weapons drawn, and saw that Valentine had you. Clary tried to run over to you but Jace held her back. "Let her go." Clary warned him.

 

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Clarissa. Until you give me what I want, Y/N here shall be in my custody and if you don't bring it to me I won't hesitate to kill her." Valentine gave Clary the conditions. Even Valentine preferred Clary over you. A portal opened up and Valentine walked through it with you

 

-

 

You're not sure how long it's been since Valentine took you, the days have seemed to blend into one. You tried to fight back and find a way out of wherever he kept you but you weren't skilled enough in defending yourself so it was easy for Valentine's men to stop you. With your failed attempts of escaping, you gained an injury to your head and gash on your abdomen. When Clary and the rest of them found you, you were barely conscious. "Oh, my god... Y/N." You heard someone say. You weren't entirely sure who said it but it sounded like Simon to you.

 

It was a couple of days before you woke up. When you did you saw Simon sleeping by your bed, his hand holding yours the way someone does for a loved one. "Good, you're awake." Someone said, the other side of you. You didn't notice them when you woke up as your attention was on a sleeping Simon beside your bed. You turned and saw it was Izzy. "You know, Simon wouldn't leave your side the whole time. We had to physically drag him away from you to let the medics do their thing." Izzy added nodding to Simon. She laughed a little thinking back to how Simon wouldn't leave your side. You smiled when she told you that. "Well, I better inform Clary that you're awake now." She then left the room closing the door behind her which woke Simon up.

 

"I-I'm awake." He exclaimed, startled from being awoken suddenly before noticing that you were finally awake. His whole demeanour changed when he did. "Y/N! You're awake. When did you wake up? How are you feeling? I'm so glad that you're okay!" He said all in one go without taking a breath. You placed your hand on his to stop him from rambling on, a little trick you learned early on in your friendship.

 

"Well... I feel like I've been kidnapped, hit on the head, and cut with a sword but other than that I'm fine." You joked.

 

"I see you still have your humour in tact then." He smiled.

 

"That I do." You laughed then wincing from the pain it caused. You then paused before adding. "I heard you wouldn't leave my side the whole time."

 

"You were hurt and I was scared of losing you. Plus I thought you want a familiar face to wake up to."

 

"I didn't think you'd care that much."

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Simon asked, confused as to what you were saying.

 

"You like Clary. It's always been Clary." You said trying to cover the hurt you felt when it's always been Clary.

 

"What? No, Y/N it's you. I like you, not Clary." Simon assured you, quickly shutting down your thoughts.

 

"Wait, what? I thought..."

 

"Well, you thought wrong. I like you, Y/N and I would love to take you out on a date some time." Simon smiled at you, holding your hand.

 

"I would like that very much."


	2. Daylighter

Being a vampire can get lonely. Being the oldest vampire who is the only one that can go outside during the day can feel isolated. You stopped trying to befriend fellow vampires as in the past you found they only wanted to be friends so they can get the recipe to become a daylighter. You, however, didn't know how you were able to walk in the sunlight. It just happened one day.

 

When you heard rumours about a daylighter in New York you immediately went there to see of the rumours were true yourself. And if they were, maybe you could be friends with him.

 

For days now Simon has felt someone following but every time he'd look behind him no one was there. One day he got back to the boat shed, which he was calling home now, only to be met with a mysterious figure sitting in his chair and a few others scattered around the room, standing in bodyguard positions. "He-hello?" Simon greeted his unexpected visitor with uncertainty as if to ask why you were here.

 

"Hello, Simon Lewis." You returned, trailing your finger over his guitar as you admired it. There were still technological wonders that fascinated you to this day.

 

"How- how do you know my name?" He asked, unease coated his voice as he glanced around the room noticing the bodyguards haven't moved a muscle since he came into the boat shed.

 

"I'm Y/N. I'm the oldest vampire." You smiled at him now facing him fully.

 

"Oh..." Was all Simon managed to get out, not knowing what to say.

 

"Walk with me." It was more of an instruction than a question. Simon couldn't decline the offer though as you had already gotten up from the chair and hooked your arm in his, leading him outside. As the two of you walked further away from the boat shed and towards the water, Simon got even more confused. Your bodyguards stayed inside while you walked outside, which also confused him as you told him you were a vampire. "When I heard about a daylighter... I must say it piqued my interest." You spoke up after a while. "I've never heard, in my long life, of another daylighter."

 

"Another?" Simon asked which caused you to let out a laugh.

 

"I thought me walking outside with you during the day without going up in flames gave it away."

 

"Oh, you're also a daylighter? Wait, were you the one who's been following me?" You nodded and looked out to the water.

 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" You hummed. "I thought when I became a vampire my life was over. I couldn't experience life like mundanes did. Then I became a daylighter and everything changed. I could experience things like mundanes but that came with consequences. It came with isolation and loneliness." You said solemnly before turning your attention back to Simon. "But that's not the case with you, Simon. You've got friends. I envy that. I followed you because in some way I was hoping that I finally found a friend someone who understands but I was wrong."

 

"Wow, you really have no one?" Simon asked in disbelief that you had no friends. You nodded letting him know it's true. "I'm sorry, Y/N." He said, placing a comforting hand on your arm. Silence fell on the two of you as looked back out to the water again before Simon spoke up again, almost as if he took the time in silence to figure out what he was going to say. "Maybe I could take you central park sometime."

 

"I'm sorry?" You asked, not understanding what Simon meant.

 

"We could start this friendship off with me taking you to different places in New York."

 

"I'd like that very much." You smiled gratefully at him.


	3. Transformation

It was late at night and you were walking through the streets of New York, making your way home after working a late night shift at your place of work. Even though you were told growing up to be careful of what lurks in the shadows at night you still did it anyway. Lately though, your best friends, Simon and Clary, have also added to your parents worry and told you to be careful at night. You of course didn't listen to their concerns as you didn't truly know the real dangers of the city you called home. You just thought their concern was with muggers and not the Shadow world. Simon and Clary hid that part of their lives away from you, wanting to protect you. That, however, didn't last long.

 

You were walking down an alleyway, a shortcut back to your apartment, when you heard growling coming from behind a pile of trash. You being the oblivious person you are thought it was probably a dog so you carried on walking down the dark, dingy alley. The closer you got to the growling the more you realised it wasn't a dog but in fact a wolf. You, however, were too late to piece everything together as the wolf began charging at you with its teeth bared and slobber trickling out of its mouth. This was the point you wished you were more athletically inclined because next thing you knew you felt a hot searing pain on your side before passing out onto the wet floor of the alley.

 

From orders off Luke, Maia had been following the lead of a rogue wolf when she came across your unconscious body. She immediately recognised you as one of Simon's best friends having met you before and cursed under her breath once she saw the pool of blood that was starting to form by your side. Maia called Luke to tell him what had happened before she picked you up and took you back to the boat shed at the Jade Wolf. There she called Simon to also let him know what happened.

 

As she waited for her boyfriend and, she assumed, Clary to turn up you started to stir from your unconscious state. "What the hell?" You mumbled, not recognising your surroundings. Panic overcame you as you looked around the room, trying to figure out where you were and remember what happened. When your eyes landed on Maia you relaxed a little. "Where am I and why am I here?" You asked her. Maia pressed her lips together not knowing whether she should wait until Simon got here or just tell you right now. Either way she knew you wouldn't believe her. Before Maia could tell you anything Simon came through the doors along with Izzy.

 

"Clary was busy." Simon told Maia, who had now joined them so they could speak in private, when he saw a puzzled look flash across her face. She just shrugged and nodded at Izzy.

 

"I have no idea how to tell Y/N that they got scratched by a werewolf." Maia told the two of them. They all glanced over at you sitting in the chair with your head cradled in your hands, your fingers combing through your hair.

 

"Are you sure it was a werewolf?" Simon asked which caused Maia to give him a deadpanned look. "Right, sorry."

 

"Guys, I don't feel too good." Was all you said before you fell to the floor. Your breathing had increased and if you listened closely you could hear growls coming from you. Everyone knew straight away that this was a transformation. "What's happening to me, guys?" You asked, now fully panicking.

 

"Y/N, it's going to be okay." Simon assured you even though he wasn't entirely sure himself.

 

"Go and find Luke. I'll handle this." Maia instructed the vampire and Shadowhunter. As they left the boat shed all they could hear was your pained screams followed by growling and a lot of crashes and bangs.

 

After what felt like ages, Maia gave a signal to say it's safe to come inside again. When Izzy and Simon walked in you were sat on the floor with a blanket covering you. "What just happened?" You asked. Everything about the situation you were in confused you. You were trying to wrap your head around it and come up with a logical explanation but came up short.

 

"Y/N, I'm just going to say it. You are a werewolf now." Simon said ripping off the metaphorical bandaid.

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"Tonight, on your way home, you got attacked by a werewolf which means you are now also a werewolf." Izzy chimed in. Her voice was much softer than Simons, ultimately calming you down.

 

"Okay, but you are forgetting the most blindingly obvious problem with that and that's werewolves don't exist." You fretted.

 

"Y/N, they do exist, okay? There is a whole other world you don't know about that me and Clary have kept from you to keep you safe. Werewolves are real and so are vampires and warlocks and seelies and demons. They're all real and belong to the shadow world. The reason you don't know about them is because you are protected by a group of people called Shadowhunters." Simon tried to explain to you but you still weren't buying it.

 

"Y/N, look at me." Maia then tried to explain it to you. "I'm a werewolf. Just like you." She said flashing you her green werewolf eyes causing your eyes to widen at this revelation. "Simon is a vampire." He smiled awkwardly showing off his fangs. "And Izzy is a Shadowhunter." After Maia had told you everything the rational side of you tried to find a plausible explanation for this craziness but came up with nothing. You thought about possibility of you being high or something however as you began to think about it more you realised that your friends have been acting weirder lately.

 

"I-I'm a werewolf?" You asked although it was more for clarification. Everyone nodded and you carried on. "W-what if I hurt someone? Like that werewolf did to me. What if I hurt my family? Oh my god my family. What if they disown me when they find out? Can I even tell them?" You started panicking again only to be calmed by Izzy placing her hands on yours.

 

"Y/N, it's going to be okay. You've got all these people to help you. You're not going to hurt anyone. You'll be okay." Izzy assured you and nodded gratefully. Even though you had just met her and under strange circumstances you felt like you could trust her and you believed her when she told you that you'll be okay.


	4. You’re a Good Person

You felt the blood drip down your neck, a sharp pain in your neck, specifically your jugular. It only took a few seconds before you realised what was happening. Simon, your boyfriend, lost control. You're not sure what brought it on. He doesn't really tell you much about what's going on in the shadow world, only the basics. Out of instinct, you pushed Simon off of you causing him to get shoved into the wall opposite you. A look of horror washed over his face as the reality of the situation hit him. He had just hurt you, the person he swore he would never hurt, the person he loves. "Oh, my- Y/N, I- I-" Words weren't forming due to shock. Simon couldn't believe what he had just done.

 

"It's- it's okay, Simon. I'm okay." You tried assuring him. Your hand was clamped over the wound on your neck, blood trickling through your fingers a little. Simon's gaze was zoned in on the damage he had done to your neck.

 

"It's not though, Y/N. I could have hurt you. You could be- I'm so sorry." He apologised, removing his attention from you and moving it to the floor out of shame. Simon had no idea how you could still be in his presence and wearing a smile. You're supposed to be scared of him but instead you were surprisingly calm.

 

"Simon, look at me." You took a step forward and with your hand you reached up to cup his cheek, your fingers gentle against his skin, urging Simon to look up at you. It broke your heart seeing how torn up he was by this one incident. You knew he didn't mean to. You knew he wasn't the monster you were sure he thought he was right now. "I'm okay. You didn't mean to do it. I know you. You don't have a mean bone in your body. You are not this monster you think you are. You, Simon Lewis, are a good person and I love you so much."

 

"How?" Simon's voice broke as he cried, tears now silently falling. "How can forgive me for what I did to you?"

 

"Because, this wasn't intentional. Somethings going on with you and I am not leaving you. I'll be here by your side." You told him as you brought him into a hug.


	5. It’s Clary, Isn’t It?

You and Simon have been dating for about a year now. You could say it was pretty serious between you, after all you were supposed to be going to the same college as each other. It was always you, Simon, and Clary against the world. That was until a few weeks ago. The two of them started to get more and more distant with you, keeping secrets from you. You, however, couldn't say anything to them as you hardly saw them.

 

That was until, after days of silence, Simon called you up, asking to meet him this evening at a cafe near an abandoned hotel called Hotel Dumort. When you got there you immediately noticed a difference in Simon. He was no longer wearing glasses and he had a whole new confidence around him, even though right now he was nervous. "Hey." You greeted but instead of a kiss, you were met with a mumble and Simon trying hard not to look at you. "What's going on, Simon? You've not spoken to me for days and now you want to talk in a place I've never even heard of."

 

"I'm breaking up with you." Simon blurted out. He didn't want to just come out with it, well he didn't really want to break up with you but he knew he had to, to protect you.

 

"What?" You asked with disbelief.

 

"I'm sorry, it's just- this won't work out." He said, still avoiding eye contact with you. You set your jaw, trying not to cry.

 

"It's Clary, isn't it?" Simon was fumbling when you said that but you carried on. "You loved her this whole time, settling on me when you didn't have a chance. Now though? I'm guessing you've got your shot with her. It makes sense. The two of you have been very secretive and distant with me. Are you dating now or something?"

 

"Y/N..." Simon started. He didn't know what to say. That wasn't the reason he was breaking up with you. He was doing it to protect you, protect you from his new life as a vampire only he couldn't tell you that.

 

"God, I'm so stupid." You muttered to yourself. "I thought I had nothing to worry about even though alarm bells were ringing." Simon went to hold your hand but you quickly snatched it back, standing up from your seat while you did it. "I wish you and Clary the best, I really do." You said before walking out of the cafe, leaving Simon regretting everything yet knowing it had to be done to keep you safe.


	6. In Hiding

The last thing you were expecting on your Friday night was your best friend, Simon, standing beneath your window throwing stones to get your attention. You huffed, throwing your cover off and went to the window, ripping it open as you wondered who had rudely interrupted your sleep. It was only when you realised who it was that you relaxed a little. "What the hell are you doing here, Simon?" You hissed, not wanting to wake your parents or neighbours up.

 

"Will you let me in?" He asked. You rolled your eyes, obliging to his request. You stepped away from the window and was about to go downstairs to let him in when you heard a groan behind you. You spun around, surprised that Simon had just climbed up to your room on the second floor. You were about to question him about that but you got a good look at him for the first time in weeks, the moon giving you enough light to finally see him.

 

"Geez, you look like crap." You said, worry evident on your face.

 

"Always with one with the compliments, Y/N/N." Simon joked but you saw right through that.

 

"What's going on with you Simon? And how did you get up here?" You asked him and he lead you to your bed, beginning to tell you all that happened in the short few days he hasn't seen you. He told you everything. From Shadowhunters and downworlders to getting turned into a vampire. Everything he was saying sounded insane but you knew he was telling the truth. Not only can you tell when he's lying, you know he wouldn't lie about anything like that.

 

After Simon finished telling you, he looked up at you pleadingly. "Can I stay here for a bit?"

 

"You can stay here as long as you like." You assured him. You went to reach for his hand but he pulled back, not wanting to hurt you. You understood though, opting to send him a smile instead. The two of you got up and got your room ready for him, ready for the morning, before crashing onto your bed and falling asleep.

 

It was strange at first, with all these little things Simon can and can't do but you slowly got used to it. Fortunately the sun peeks through your window in the evenings so it wasn't unusual for your curtains to be closed, it did earn questions from your parents though. The thing that was the most difficult to acquire let alone sneak into your house was Simon's food. The two of you somehow managed though.

 

A series of knocks could be heard throughout your house. You and Simon looked at each other surprised, not expecting any guests. He ran into your closet while you ran downstairs. You opened the door revealing a group of people, one of which is Clary who you haven't seen in ages. The blonde one, who you assumed was the leader, shoved past you walking into your house. "Can I help you?" You scoffed at how rude he is.

 

"Where is he?" He asked, looking around your living room before moving to kitchen, clearly looking for someone.

 

"What are you talking about?" You followed him from room to room. "Clary, what's going on?" You turned to the redhead, she just looked away not knowing what to say.

 

"Where's Simon?" He asked you again, this time standing right in front of you, threateningly. You just rolled your eyes at his attempt of trying to intimidate you.

 

"I have no idea who you're talking about." You feigned ignorance which only angered him even more. Clary stepped in giving you a warning look. "Fine, I have no idea where he is. I can tell you that he isn't here. The last time I saw him was the same time I last saw you, Clary." Lies. At this point you just wanted them out of your house. The closer they got to your room the more nervous you get. Luckily for you, you weren't that awful at lying.

 

"Jace, let's just go." The other boy said, deciding to finally speak up. "They clearly don't know anything."

 

"Fine, but if you're lying, I will be back." Jace threatened earning another eye roll from you.

 

"Ooh, I'm so scared." You said sarcastically. You ushered the three of them down the stairs and out of your house. "I'd say it was nice seeing you but then I'd be lying." You smirked before shutting the door in their face. "Idiots." You grumbled, pushing yourself off the door and went back upstairs. This time Simon was sat on your bed, trying to hold his laughter. It only took one look at him before you burst out laughing, Simon joining you.

 

"I wish I could've seen his face." Simon said between laughter.

 

"Am I expecting anyone else to knock on my door? Maybe I should get more blood in just in case that Raphael guy shows up." You joked.

 

"Funny." He mumbled, giving you a gentle nudge. "In all seriousness though, thank you for being here for me and hiding me from Jace and the others."

 

"You don't need to thank me, this is what friends are for." You were about to grab his hand but then stopped, remembering Simon was still trying to learn control so you opted for a smile. "You can stay as long as you like."


End file.
